Persona 4: To Hold the Another Truth
by Keima.X
Summary: Unsolved mystery. Perjalanan Yu tidak sampai situ saja, perlahan ke anehan kembali terurai. musuh kembali bangkit dan merencanakan hal-hal lain. Yu kembali ke Inaba setahun kemudian dan mencari kebenaran yang lain. Inilah persembahan dari saya. "Persona 4: To Hold The Another Truth". Part 1
1. Card 1: Back to the First Truth

Persona 4 : To Hold the Another Truth

Chapter 1 : Back to the First Truth

1 Agustus 2012

Rumah Yu

Yu sedang menikmati liburan musim panasnya. Ia membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan, Yu kembali melihat-lihat bukunya saat di Yasogami. Dia mengingat masa-masa indahnya bersama kawannya, terutama Teddie. Terlebih lagi saat ia melihat foto terakhirnya bersama kawan-kawannya itu. Ia seperti di Inaba lagi.

Inaba

Keadaan Inaba sekarang sangat damai, semuanya sudah dikalahkan oleh Yu dan kawan-kawannya. Terlihat saat itu, Yosuke dan kawan-kawannya menjenguk Teddie di Junes. Mereka sangat terlihat bahagia, 1 demi 1 memory terungkap, dan di saat inilah cerita baru di mulai.

"TEDDIE! Apa yang kau perbuat dengan telepon ku?" Seru Yosuke

"A-aku ingin menelpon senpai! Jawabnya

"Se-senpai? Maksudmu Yu?"

"I-Iya"

"Ba-baiklah ini!"

Nit

Nit

Nit

Nit

*Ringtone*

_Iwak Peyek Iwak Peyek Iwak Peyek Pake Nasi_

_Mana mana? Saya laper saya laper bangeeeet_

_Kemana kemana kemanaa_

"Gak Dijawab" Seru Teddie

"Coba ulang lagi"

Nit

Nit

Nit

Nit

*Ringtone*

_Iwak Peyek Iwak Peyek Iwak Peyek Pake Nasi_

_Mana mana? Saya laper saya laper bangeeeet_

_Kemana kemana kemanaa_

"Masih gak di jawab"

"Coba ulang lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan"

"Halo senpai? AKU KANGEN BANGET MA KAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"Opo toh nak nak, ini tuh operator bukan senpaimu nak-_-"

Tuk

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yosuke

*DIE*

"*Sweatdrop*"

Midnight,

11:59:55

11:59:56

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

11:59:60

11:59:61

*Ditimpukyangbaca*

00:00:00

Dark Hour

*Ditimpuklagi*

Semua televisi di Inaba menyala, memang bukan kebetulan, semua anggota penyelidikan menontonnya. Terlihat sesosok wanita berpakaian biru dengan rambut keriting nan panjang sedang bernyanyi.

" Itu MARGARET ! " Kata Yu.

Ya, ini memang aneh, hanya televisi di rumah Yu dan di Inaba yang menyala. Esok harinya, seluruh tim penyelidikan berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Tapi, mereka kehilangan akal, karena mereka tidak kenal oleh orang itu.

Jess jess jess jess…. If You love me say Jess jess jess jess jess…

Pukul 11 lewat 30 menit kurang 3 detik kereta datang menuju Inaba, Seseorang dengan berambut abu-abu dan mata yang tajam memandang Inaba. Memakai pakaian putih mata yang indah .Ya, itu Yu Narukami. Yu kemudian menginjakan langkahnya ke Junes

"s-senpai, itu benarkah kamu ?" Tanya Rise penasaran

"Ya, Kenapa ?" Jawab Yu

" Senpai, sebuah kehomatan untuk bertemu kau lagi" sambut naoto

"Jadi Yu, apa yang membuat mu kembali ke sini ?" Tanya Yosuke

"sebenarnya, aku melihat seseorang kemarin di midnight channel" jawab Yu

"mid-midnight channel senpai ? Bagaimana kau bisa melihat itu?" Tanya Teddie

"ya, aku juga gak tau." Jawab Yu

"baiklah, hari ini hujan. Mungkin nanti malam ada yang akan tayang." Usul Yukiko.

"Yup" Chie bersemangat

"Sekarang mari kita bermain sejenak Yu" Ajak Yosuke

… Mereka menikmati keindahan Inaba sampai matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat, membuat keindahan permai yang tak terlupakan. Yu sedang duduk tenang di Samegawa River Bank. Tab tab tab  
Yu di kejutkan dengan langkah seseorang, Yu berbalik arah melihat ke belakang…

"Yukiko…? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yu

"Tidak, aku hanya jalan-jalan pulang. Kemudian aku melihat kamu di sini. Boleh ku duduk?" Jawabnya

"Tentu, Yukiko… Hmm… Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku berharap kau baik baik saja"

"Se-sebenarnya Yu, Aku merindukanmu di sini. Aku sering menelponmu, tapi aku takut aku mengganggumu…"

*blushing* "Sebenarnya a-aku juga merasakan hal yang sama… Yukiko…"

"Aku tahu itu" *smile*

"Hmm… Yukiko…"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Se-sebenarnya…"

"Apaaaa?"

"Sebenarnya… Kau menginjak kakiku! CIA CIA CIA CIA CIA CIA"

"SO-SORRY!"

"Yaudah sana pulang, ada Kwetiaw ayam special tuh"

*Bengong*

Mereka tertawa bersama di Samegawa… Memandang indahnya Matahari terbenam

Midnight channel 3 Agustus 2012

"YA, ITU MEMANG MARGARET"

Velvet room mimpi Yu

"Perjalanan barumu akan segera di mulai Yu, Bersiaplah!" Igor menantang

Tidak tampak Margaret dalam ruangan itu,

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

Tu Bi Continu

RnR?


	2. Card 2: Burning My Soul

**Persona 4: To Hold the Another Truth**

**Chapter 2: Burning My Soul**

Pagi cerah, secerah lautan yang membentang. Burung berkicau membuat melodi yang sangat indah, awan putih yang luas mengingatkan 1 tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu seluruh tim penyelidikan berkumpul di Junes.

**Junes, 3 Agustus 2012. Pukul 08.00**

"Yo !" Sambut Chie

"Dude, ini sangat aneh. Orang yang ada di midnight channel tidak pernah ku lihat" Yosuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Bear-tul sekali senpai, siapa dia?" Tanya Teddie.

"Kalian ingat saat itu kita melawan seorang gadis di heaven?" Tanya Yu

"Yeah- senpai, Dia sangat hebat." Jawab Kanji

"Jika benar, orang itu hanya ada dalam halusinasi kita. Kemudian dikembangkan oleh diri kita sendiri. Tapi, ini masih perkiraan yang belum bisa di terima" Jelas Naoto

"SENPAI ! apakah kita perlu menolong orang berbaju biru itu ?" Tanya Rise

"Baiklah, akan ku beritahu apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya, orang berbaju biru itu bernama Margaret. Dia kutemui di velvet room…" Belum selesai Yu menjelaskan

"Velvet room ?" Tanya Yukiko

"ya, dari situlah awalnya aku bisa mengendalikan Persona. Nah, Izanami itu yang memberi kekuatan untuk bertemu mereka" Tambah Yu

"Yu, kita harus menolong Margaret segera !" Yosuke bersemangat

"Satu lagi, Adachi bebas dari penjara !" Yu memberi tahu

**Agustus 3, 2012**

**Rumah Dojima 07.00 pagi**

Nanako menonton Tv bersama Dojima, Berkat Yu sekarang mereka layaknya Ayah dan anak biasa, mungkin luar biasa. Yu turun dari kamarnya…

"Big Bro !" Seru Nanako, lalu Yu merangkul Nanako.

"Yu, kau bertambah besar. Lihat matamu, sangat tajam. Hahaha !" Sapa Dojima

"Kau juga paman, Kau sekarang mengerti cara merawat anak" Sindir Yu

"hahahaha" mereka ber 3 tertawa bersama.

Kring… kring …. Every Day you life Junes…

Hand phone Dojima berdering…

"hallo" Dojima memulai

" Halo ! Dojima ! Gawat ! Adachi keluar dari penjara !" Teriak orang dari di Telepon

"Eh! Bagaiman bisa ?" Tanya Dojima

"Ini aneh ! Tidak ada bekas sedikit pun! Hanya ada tulisan, 'Void Quest' !"

"Baik, saya segera datang !"

Dojima pun pergi…

"Big Bro… Apa kau juga ingin pergi?" Tanya Nanako

"Eh…"

"Aku dapat menjaga rumah kak" Lanjut Nanako

"Nanako, aku akan kembali ! Tunggulah Nanako !" Seru Yu

"Janji Big Bro?"

"Tentu !"

**Kembali ke Junes,**

"Adachi?" Tanya Yukiko

"Ini tidak mungkin !" Seru Chie

"Dude, masalah kita sekarang ada 2" Yosuke pesimis.

"Sekarang kita harus ke dunia game di Tv" Usul Yu

**Dunia Tv, 3 Agustus 2012 **

Rise memakai Kanzeon untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Adachi.

"eh,"

"Ada apa rise-chan?" Teddie bertanya

Kanzeon di non-aktifkan

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda Adachi dan Margaret di sini" Rise menjawab

"Apa !" Kanji kaget

**Void Quest, 3 Agustus 2012**

Menara Gamenya hancur, Entah kenapa. Pintu void quest terbakar

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Rise berbisik

Mereka masuk ke dalam void case, Tiap pintunya hancur semua !

Tiba-tiba, muncul di belakang mereka sebuah shadow.

Bentuknya aneh, Seperti ninja dengan mata tiga. Sepasang Pedang tajam bagai mata angina.

"CHIE AWAS !" Teriak Kanji

Reflek indah, Yosuke langsung berlari dan memeluk Chie sehingga Chie dapat melalu Shadownya…

"Aku akan menganalisis shadownya !" Rise memulai analisis

Yu memakai Yoshitsune

"Yoshitsune!"

Yoshitsune mengeluarkan Listrik yang langsung di arahkan ke Shadow…

Tapi, shadow menghisap Tenaga listrik itu.

"susano-o !" Yosuke mengaktifkan Susano-o

"Sakuna Hikona" Naoto mengaktifkan personanya

Sakuna terbang cepat ke arah shadow itu, seperti ingin menusuknya.

Shadow itu menghindar ke kanan,

"Susano-O Sekarang waktunya ! Phanta Rei !" Teriak Yosuke

Angin kencang seperti tornado mengarah langsung ke ninja itu,

"Apakah ini selesai?" Yukiko

Shadow itu melempar shuriken kearah Sakuna, Sakuna terkena tepat mengenai jantungnya.

"Eh, Sakit sekali!" Naoto merintih sambil memegang jantungnya…

" Naoto? Chie lindungi ku ! Take-Mikazuchi!" Kanji Burning Up.

"Baik ! Tomoe !" Chie burning up

Tomoe menusuk shadow itu, Krang ! Serangan Tomoe di tangkis.

Tomoe menuju ke belakang shadow itu,

"Tomoe, Bufudyne !"

Tomoe mengeLuarkan es tajam ke arah shadow itu,

Shadow itu menyerap energi dari serangan tomoe.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Hei ! Shadow itu menyerap seluruh serangan kita !" Rise beri tahu

"Yukiko ! Naoto !" Ajak Yu

"Baik ! Ameterasu !" Yukiko burning up

" Change Persona ! Alice!" Yu burning up

Teddie menembakan Nuklirnya ke arah shadownya, Bombs

Tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Yukiko bakar gedung ini !" Perinta Yosuke

"Baik!"

Ninja itu memfokuskan diri

"Guys! Hati-hati ! aku menditeksi ia akan mengeluarkan skill yang luar biasa !" Rise berseru

Ninja itu mengangkaT tangannya, terlihat cahaya putih besar. Ini seperti yang dilakukan izanami.

"Megidolaon.."Yu bergumam

"Take-mikazuchi !"

Take mikazuchi melempar petirnya kea rah ninja itu,

Tapi, petirnya hancur oleh cahaya besar itu.

"SENPAI, kau punya 10 detik untuk menghentikan serangan itu !" Teriak Rise

"Eh, NAOTO !" Yu memanggil naoto

Naoto masih memegangi tubuhnya yang kesakitan karena shuriken tadi

"Naoto ? Ameterasu ! SALVATION !" Yukiko is burning her soul !

"Thanks Yukiko, tapi ini tidak bekerja sama sekali"

"Na-o-to ! PERSONA ! Take-mikazuchi!" Kanji is burning his soul!

"Naoto? Bear-sona !" Teddie is burning his soul !

"SUSANO-O" Yosuke is burning his soul !

" Naoto? Aku harus melindungimu juga !" Chie is burning up !

"Yu Senpai kau hanya punya waktu 3 detik !" Teriak Rise

Susono-o, Take mikazuchi, Persona teddie, Tomoe, Ameterasu Mengisi tenaganya dan membuang semua kekuatannya ke shadow itu

Shadow itu terlempar ke angkasa.

"Sekarang Yu !" suruh Yosuke

"PER-SO-NA ! Alice !"

Shadow itu jatuh ke tanah

Dumbs !

"DIE-FOR-MIE !"

Tiba-tiba terbentuk lingkaran yang besar dengan tengah di ninja itu, tulisan-tulisan di sekitarnya kemudian bermunculan, cahaya ungu terang kemudian menyinari seiisi void quest…

"Yu, Cepat kita harus ke end chapter !" Naoto memberi tahu Yu

"Rise apakah sudah berakhir ?" Tanya Chie

"Ia sepertinya…" Jawab rise

Mereka berjalan menuju end chapter, naoto di Bantu oleh Rise untuk berjalan…

"Senpai, sebenarnya skill apa yang kamu pakai?" Tanya Kanji

"Hmm… Alice adalah sebuah lagenda yang hebat. Sebuah cerita yang mengerikan, aku tidak dapat memberitahumu. Skill 'Die for Me' adalah…" Yu menjawab tapi terpotong.

"skill yang sangat luar biasa, segala sesuatunya bisa mati langsung hanya memakai skill itu, karena tulisan di sekitar korban mengandung banyak arti. Itu adalah pemujaan-pemujaan" Potong naoto

"he ?"

**End Chapter**

Kreek…

" Margaret !"

To be continued


	3. Card 3: Bond of People Is My True Power

**Persona 4: To Hold The Another Truth**

**Chapter 3: Bond of People Is My True Power**

**End Chapter**

_Tak… tak… tak…_

Suara hentakan kaki para tim penyelidik terdengar sampai kuping Margaret yang indah.

Margaret menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan Yu bersama ke-7 temannya menjemputnya kembali ke Inaba.

"Margaret, apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Ke-kenapa kau bisa masuk ke midnight channel ? Apakah ada unsur Adachinya ?" Tanya Yu dengan serius ke Margaret yang sedang tersenyum lebar di depannya

"Senpai? Mana ada unsur Adachi -_-" Nyolot Rise

"Mau mau aku" Jawab Yu

"Apa yang kau rasakan adalah yang kau dapatkan, setengah dari hidupmu telah mati Yu." Jawab Margaret Sambil mengangkat tangannya. Lalu, keluarlah ratusan kupu-kupu biru dari lengan bajunya yang terangkat. "Kupu-kupu itu adalah setengah jiwamu yang hilang Yu, begitu juga aku. Aku tak tahu secara pasti apa yang terjadi, tapi inilah yang terjadi. Saat kau pergi kembali ke rumahmu yang di kota, langit indah bagiku menghilang dan meninggalkan goresan di hati sehingga membuatku terluka. Dari saat itu aku ingin kembali ke wujud manusia dan memulai hidup baru tanpa Igor, Tetapi Igor membantah kemauanku dan akhirnya aku harus pergi meninggalkan mobil itu tanpa se izin dari Igor. Tapi, aku tidak bertahan lama di duniamu Yu. Kemudian aku kembali lagi ke Velvet Room, sayangnya Igor telah tiada di Velvet Room. Aku sudah mencari Igor di mana pun, tapi tetap tidak ku temukan." Lanjut Margaret sambil memberhentikan keluarnya kupu-kupu yang keluar dari lengan bajunya.

"Yu, siapa itu Igor?" Tanya Yosuke sambil menepuk punggung Yu

"Sssttt… diam, dengarkan perkataan Margaret dulu" Jawab Yu sambil mengambil headphone Yosuke lalu membantingnya.

"Hei Yu !" Teriak Yosuke sambil menangisi Headphonenya yang rusak

"Dan akhirnya aku harus kembali ke duniamu, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi tapi, tiba-tiba saja aku bisa di sini. Mungkin waktu yang membawaku ke sini atau memang Adachi lah yang membuatku bisa di sini" Lanjut Margaret

_Sriiing…_

Cahaya terang menyinari seluruh Void Quest, sehingga mata Yu dan teman-temannya tidak dapet melihat dengan jelas. Bayangan Margaret yang dilihat Yu perlahan menghilang.

"Sensei ! apa yang terjadi ! Mata ku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas ! Sesuatu sekali cahayanya ! Please sensei, lakukan sesuatu !" Teddie meminta tolong ke Yu

"Senpai ! Mataku tidak dapat melihat lagi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi !" Tanya Kanji yang sedang memeluk Naoto

_Yu… Yu… bangunlah Yu…_

Suara orang membangunkan Yu.

Yu kemudian terbangun, dan ternyata Yu bangun di Kamarnya di rumah Dojima

"Eh ? Di mana ini?" Tanya Yu kepada dirinya sendiri

Yu kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat sekelilingnya, ia terbangun saat malam tiba. kini dia tahu ada di mana. Yu masih menggunakan baju tidurnya. Tapi, ada suatu hal yang aneh. Ada suara Nanako, Dojima dan suara seorang perempuan yang bersuara sangat halus. Yu kemudian turun ke ruang tamu, tapi tidak ada yang melihatnya, ini seperti memory dari dojima yang datang ke Yu.

"Hallo ? Iya aku akan segera ke sana. Maaf sayang aku harus pergi, ada urusan di kantor dan ini sangat penting" Dojima mengkat telepon lalu meminta izin ke perempuan itu

"Ayah! Hiks… hiks…" Suara Nanako terdengar, nanako langsung berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan orangtuanya.

"Sayang, aku tahu ini pekerjaanmu. Pergilah" Jawab perempuan itu ke Dojima dengan setengah menangis "Aku akan merawat Nanako sampai kau pulang" lanjut perempuan itu

"Baik ! Berjanjilah kau menungguku di rumah, aku takkan lama." Dojima menyium kening perempuan itu, lalu mengambil jaket dan membuka pintu "I love you"

Saat itu hujan turun sangat lebat membasahi Inaba, bau hujan tercium oleh perempuan itu yang ternyata istri dari Dojima. Perut istrinya Dojima berbunyi, ia melihat nanako yang sedang tertidur, ia memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja ke Junes.

Dia membelikan jaket baru untuk Dojima, berharap Dojima akan senang karena ia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuk Dojima.

Yu yang berdiri menyaksikan apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba dipindahkan oleh waktu ke jalanan yang Sedang hujan. Yu tidak merasakan hujan yang deras itu, Yu melihat ke jam tangannyayang menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan menggunakan payung melintasi tempat itu.

"Eh? Inikah ibu nanako?" Yu berbisik di hatinya

Ngeeeeeeet….. Suara mobil melaju kencang dari depan perempuan itu.

"Hi ! Ibu! Awas !" Teriak Yu yang kemudian berlari untuk menyelamatkan orang itu, Yu memeluk Ibu itu.

_Dak !_

**Dojima's office**

"Dojima ! Akhirnya kau datang juga ! Kasus pembunuhan lagi, ini datanya." Kata seorang teman Dojima

"Mana ?" Tanya dojima

_**Kring… kring… kring…**_

"Hallo, kantor kepolisian Inaba. Iya, baik kami akan segera ke sana, Tunggu beberapa saat lagi." Jawab teman Dojima ke Telepon itu

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Dojima

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke Jalan Ostrod 55, Cepat, Terjadi tabrakan antara seorang perempuan dengan mobil sedan putih !"

"Baik !"

**The Street of The Death  
**

Yu terjatuh, tetapi Yu tidak memegang Ibu itu.

"Sial ! Sedan putih ! 'B 4 BI' Plat mobilnya ! Ibu apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yu ke Ibu Nanako

"Ja-jaga Na-nako" Jawab Ibu itu

Tak lama kemudian Dojima datang

"Eh? Kamu, istriku ? Apa yang terjadi ! !" Tangis Dojima di tengah hujan deras, "Ini ? Jaket untukku?" Tanya Dojima kembali sambil memegang Jaket yang di belikan istrinya.

**End Chapter**

Yu tertidur di end chapter, yosuke dan kawan-kawan sudah berdiri tegak menghadap Margaret di depan mata.

"Yu ! Cepat bangun! Pegang tangan ku" Yukiko menyadarkan Yu dan memberikan

Tangannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yu

"Margaret ! Margaret menjadi aneh, ia mengeluarkan kupu-kupu itu dari tadi dan tidak berhenti. Mungkin ia akan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, ia seperti di kendalikan oleh seseorang" Jawab Naoto

Mata Margaret mulai menjadi merah, dan kupu-kupunya perlahan berubah menjadi berwarna merah juga. Debu di Void Quest mulai naik dan berterbangan.

"HAHAHAHA! AYO KITA MULAI !" Margaret bersemangat, Kupu-kupunya di berhentikan, lalu kupu-kupu mendekat ke tangan Margaret dan membentuk sebuah buku yang tebal

"Senpai, Margaret akan menyerang kita !" Rise memberitahukan awal serangan Margaret

"Lestro ganda-Sto !" Margaret membaca mantra dari bukunya, lalu keluarlah shadow berbentuk manusia

"SIAL ! Itu Alice !" Yosuke ketakutan

"HAHAHAHA ! DIE FOR ME !" Margaret memerintah Alice

"Kanzeon ! Ughf, ini sangat sulit untuk di diteksi" Rise resah

Seluruh isi End Chapter telah di tandai, seperti yang Yu pakai sebelumnya.

"Senpai ! cepat lakukan sesuatu !" Perintah Rise

"Bear-sama kita mati !" Teddie gembira sambil berguling-guling

"Teddie -_-" Chie kesal

"Sial ! Tidak ada waktu lagi ! PERSONA ! Susano-0! Brave Blade" Yosuke Burning Up

Serangan Yosuke menembus badan alice.

Tulisan-tulisan sudah di bentuk, Yu dan kawan-kawan tidak punya waktu lagi.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL PECUNDANG !"

Boomss….

Suara Skill Die For Me terdengar…

**Iklan**

Afika !

Iya !

Ada yang baru lhoo !

Apa?

Kartu Tarot Aeon

Hah? Jeruk?

Bukan

Terus?

Maafin Tawon ya?

Iya, makanya pake SL 9G ++

Iya, tinggal di banting gk dapet aplikasi kan ?

Iya

Yaudah aku balik dulu ya ?  
Iuh, Kamseupay deh lu

Mau mau gw dong

Eh, lu itu tau diri dong

Eh ?

April Mob !

Lhoo….

Ditimpuk yang baca

**End Chapter**

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" Tanya Naoto ke Kanji

"APA YANG TERJADI ! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MATI !"

"Kelemahan Alice adalah skill Justice, Pada dasarnya setiap elemen di dunia memiliki kelemahan, contohnya saja: Kegelapan dengan cahaya begitu juga sebaliknya. Kelemahan Die For Me adalah skill nya yang lama di bentuk, sedangkan Hamaon skill Justice yang sangat cepat di bentuk…" Jawab Naoto

"Dan saat itu juga Naoto menggunakan Hamaon ke Alice" Lanjut Yu

"ALICE ?" Margaret menoleh ke Alice

"PERSONA ! Izanagi !" Yu Burning Up

Izanagi maju menuju Margaret, Izanagi mengayunkan pedangnya ke Margaret

_Jedar !_

Margaret melompat menghindari Pedang izanagi, Kemudian Margaret mengayunkan tangannya ke tangan Izanagi.

"Bufudyne !" Teriak Margaret

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Izanagi membeku, Begitu juga tangan Yu.

"PERSONA ! Tomoe !" Chie Burning Up

"PERSONA ! Ameterasu, Agidyne !" Yukiko Burning Up

"Destrovagansa Ameterasu !" Margaret kembali membaca mantra

Ameterasu keluar dari tubuh Margaret ! Ameterasu menghadang Agidyne, dan menggores ameterasunya Yukiko !

"Eh !" yukiko Kesakitan

"Agidyne !" Perintah Margaret

Ameterasu Margaret menyerang Tomoe, Tomoe lemah terhadap api sehingga Tomoe terbakar dan menghilang ke hati Chie. Chie terjatuh ke tanah.

"Chie ! PERSONA ! Susano-o ! Garudyne !" Yosuke Burning Up

"Destrovaganza Susano-o !" Margaret membaca Bukunya dan ameterasunnya di gantikan Susano-o, Serangan susano-o dari Yosuke dihisap oleh Susano-o Margaret

"SIAL !"

"Destrovaganza Take Mikazuchi !" Margaret mengganti persona menjadi Take-miazuchi "Ziodyne !" Lanjut Margaret, seketika Tubuh Yosuke tidak bergerak

"Bear kuma ! Kuma kuma Nuklir Attack Kuma !" Teddie burning up

Persona Teddie terbang dan melempar nuklir yang ada di tangannya ke Margaret

_Jedar…_

"Bear-hasil !" Teddie gembira

"Kau hebat Teddie, aku tidak menemukan Margaret" Puji Rise yang sedang memakai Kanzeon. "Tunngu ! Dibelakang mu Yu-senpai !"Lanjut Rise

Margaret keluar sambil terbang dengan tangan penuh api menuju Yu dengan cepat.

"PErSoNa ! Take-Mikazuchi !" Kanji Burning Up

Take-mikazuchi terbang menabrak Margaret sehingga terpental ke dinding tembok sampai retak !

"Sekarang ! Persona ! Sakuna Hikona kill Margaret !" Naoto Burning Up

Sakuna menuju ke Margaret dengan tangan ingin menusuk Margaret, Tiba-tiba saja Margaret keluar dan memukul Sakuna dengan tangan api nya itu

"Naoto !" Panggil Kanji

"Ergh" Naoto terjatuh seketika

"Salvation ! Ameterasu"

"HAHAHA ! BERAKHIRLAH KAU YU !" Margaret memakai persona ! "Beelzebub !" Beelzebub terbang kea rah Yu yang membeku dengan membawa tongkatnya yang ingin menusuk Yu

_Dubs…_

Serangan itu dihadang Susano-o

"My Turn ! SUSANO-O ! Phanta Rhei !"

Angin Hijau mengerumuni Beelzebub sehingga Beelzebub mati seketika di situ.

"Tomoe ! Kill Margaret !" Tomoe terbang menusuk Margaret

"JANGAN !" Teriak Yu

Tapi semuanya berakhir, Margaret tertusuk tombak Tomoe. Margaret Jatuh ke tanah, Kemudian Yu berlari menghampirinya

"Margaret !"

"Maaf Yu, aku di kendalikan seseorang. Orang itu adalah…" Margaret berbisik pelan ke Yu

Sayang semuanya terlambat Margaret menghilang menjadi banyak kupu-kupu biru

Kupu-kupu biru itu membentuk sebuah pintu

"Velvet Room"

"Ayo kita masuk" Ajak Yu

T

O

B

E

C

O

N

T

I

N

U

E

D


	4. Card 4 : Naoto's Love

_**Persona 4 : To Hold The Another Truth**_

_**Chapter 4 : Naoto's Love **_

**End Chapter**

"Se-senpai, kau yakin dengan pintu itu ? (*Mengaktifkan Kanzeon*) Sepertinya pintu itu akan menyambungkan kita ke dimensi lain. Lebih baik kita diam di sini saja dan mencari petunjuk yang lain" Rise memberi petunjuk ke Yu untuk berhenti berekplorasi.

"Yu…" Yosuke menegur sambil memukul pundak Yu

"Kita tidak punya waktu lebih banyak teman-teman.(*Yu menghadap ke teman-temannya*) aku hanya 20 hari di sini, seharusnya aku meluangkan waktu bersamamu 20 hari itu. Jika ini tidak selesai, aku tidak ada waktu untuk meluangkan waktu lagi. Tujuanku memang untuk menyelamatkan Margaret, tapi aku juga ingin meluangkan waktu bersama kalian." Jawab Yu.

"Se-sensei…" Kuma sedih mendengar perkataan Yu

"Ehm ! (Yukiko mengangukan kepala) Baik Narukami-kun, aku ikut denganmu" Yukiko meyakinkan Yu

"Baik, sepertinya kita semua setuju dengan pendapatmu, Yu senpai !" Chie bersemangat

"Yeah ! Let's go there !" Kanji sangat yakin

_Creak… (Pintu terbuka)_

**Velvet Room**

'Uh !" Yu kaget. Velvet Room sangat berubah, Igor tidak ada di mobil kecil yang bernuasa biru itu. Dan yang lebih parah lagi adalah bercak darah membasahi kursi Igor. Yu mendekati kursi Igor dan mengambil sehelai rambut panjang yang lurus yang ditemukannya di kursi Igor. "Ini ! Rambutnya ! Apa yang dia lakukan di sini ?" Pikir Yu dalam hati

"Ada apa Senpai ? Apa kau pernah ke sini ?" Tanya Kanji

"Ya aku pernah, Naoto coba tolong periksa darah ini" Jawan Yu sambil memerinta Naoto

Naoto mendekat ke kursi itu lalu memegang darah itu, "Yu, ini masih baru. Kemungkinan orang yang melakukannya masih dekat di sini. Korban belum mati, hanya mungkin di pukul dan tergores oleh pisau." Jelas Nyonya detektif Naoto-Kun

_**DORRR… !**_

Teddie melihat ke jendela " Kuma-kuma bunyi tembakan Bearasal dari luar ! Kuma"

Yu kemudian langsung keluar… ssuuuussshhh… Di luar sangat kosong, hanya ada lantai merah kotak-kotak yang seperti jalan setapak dan embun pagi yang membuat suasana mencekam.

"Tempat apa ini ?" Tanya Yukiko

" Damn ! Sekarang ini terjadi lagi !" Protes Yosuke

"Apa yang terjadi senpai ?" Rise bertanya

" Ini Yomotsu Hirasaka !" Jawab Yosuke

Narukami membentangkan tangannya, "Ini bukan Yomotsu Hirasaka, i-ini sama persis dengan mimpiku saat pertama kali ku datang ke sini"

Mitsuo tiba-tiba berjalan menuju Yu, "Hmm… ternyata kalian masih berniat untuk menjelajahi tv"

"MITSUO !" Kaget Naoto

"Kami di percayai Izanami untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, sehingga kami mempunyai tanggung jawab besar karena ini mempunyai unsur dunia." JawabYu "Dan begitu juga aku yang di percayai Yu untuk membantunya" Lanjut Yosuke

"Ya, tapi manusia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Ia melawan musuh tanpa melihat dirinya sendiri." Jawab Mitsuo

"Bukankah kau juga manusia -_-" ?" Tanya Rise

"Hmm… Sebenarnya aku bukan manusia biasa, karena sekarang aku dapat mengendalikan semuanya" Jawab mitsuo

"Geez, Damn ! PERSONA ! TAKE-MIKAZUCHI !" Kanji Burning Up

*Take terbang menuju mitsuo untuk menusuknya, tApi Mitsuo mengeluarkan asap merah dari tubuhnya kemudian pindah tempat*

"APA !" Kanji Terkejut

"Sudah kubilang kendalikan dirimu dulu ! *Mitsuo mengangkat tangan* Selamat tinggal pecundang !"

"Kuma-kuma ! Lantainya perlahan berjatuhan !" Teriak Teddie

"Eh?"

Uuuufh…. Lantai berjatuhan, tentu para anggota investigation team ikut terjatuh

_Buuuk !_

Kanji jatuh ke tempat yang ada seperti sungainya, kemudian kanji terbangun.

"SENPaI! Naoto ! Yosuke !" Suara kanji mencari mereka ber 3 tapi tidak ditemukannya…

_Tap… tap… tap… tap…_

Suara orang berjalan mendekati Kanji…

"Siapa itu ! Yu senpai ?" Tanya Kanji seorang diri

"Bukan Kanji, Aku dirimu" Jawab bayangan itu yang ternyata adalah kanji !

"Eh ? Ke-kenapa ?"

"Kanji, aku menyesali jadimu. Aku hanyalah geng motor sepertimu yang selalu membunuh orang tanpa sebab." Kata Kanji 2

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu !" Jawab kanji

"Tapi, itulah kenyataan yang ada. Kau membunuh banyak orang hanya demi kepentinganmu sendiri" Lanjut Kanji 2

"Damn you ! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya…"

"Baik-baik, tapi kamu adalah seorang yang cacat mentalkan ? HAHAHA" Hina Kanji 2

" DIAM KAU ! PERSONA !" Kanji _Burning Up_

Sementara itu di lain tempat

"Berapa lama kamu tertidur Yukiko ? Bangunlah"

"eh?" Jawab Yukiko sambil terbangun

"Hi, Nyonya Amagi-inn ! Kami dari wartawan ingin mewawancaraimu ! HAHAHAHA !"

"Ka-kau ? Si-siapa ?" Tanya Yukiko

"Akulah dirimu dan kamu adalah diriku, HAHAHA Nyonya Amagi-inn ~ !" Jawab Yukiko 2

" Aku bukan Yang punya Amagi~inn ! Aku adalah aku ~" Jawab Yukiko

"Begitu ya ? Huh ? PERSONA !" Yukiko 2 _Burning Up, _" Ameterasu ! _Agidyne !_"

Serangan api mengarah langsung ke Yukiko

_Fuuush…_

Ameterasu Yukiko menghadang laju api ke tubuh Yukiko. "Ameterasu !"

Ameterasu mengeluarkan bola api yang banyak dari sayapnya, tapi ameterasu 2 menghadangnya sambil berlari menuju Ameterasu 1. Crank ! Ameterasu 2 memukul Ameterasu 1. Crank… crank ! Fuuush ! Api Ameterasu 1 menyerang, sayang sekali di lewati dengan mudah.

Yukiko sedang berusaha mengalahkan ameterasu 2, tiba-tiba Yukiko di pukul Yukiko 2 dari belakang. PLAK !

Yukiko menoleh, Tanpa sadar Ameterasunya sudah menghilang karena Ameterasu 2 mengendalikan Api dan Es

Di lain tempat lagi Yosuke telah bertemu jati dirinya

"Persona ! Susano-o" Yosuke 2 _Burning Up!_

Angin kencang meniup Yosuke

"AAAAA ! Susano-o, Lindungiku !" Perintah Yosuke, Susano-o menghadang tiupan yang sangat kencang itu, tapi aliran itu berubah menjadi aliran listrik yang kuat.

"APA ! Eh ! AAA !" Teriak Yosuke kesakitan, "Eh… Susano-o !"

Susano-o mengeluarkan shuriken kea rah susano-o 2

_Teng! Teng!_

Shuriken itu tertangkis semua, "Damn ! Kenapa dia terlalu hebat !" Keluh Yosuke

"HAHAHA ! Thunder Reign !" Yosuke 2 is Burning his great skill

DAR ! Dar ! DAR ! Petir turun langsung ke susano-o

Yosuke terjatuh tak berdaya…

Chie telah bertemu jati dirinya

"Tomoe !" Chie is burning up, Tomoe mengeluarkan banyak es dari tanah

"BUAHAHAHAHA ! Itu tak berguna teman !" Sombong Chie ke 2, "Ragnarok !"

Chie terbakar dan tidak berdaya lagi

Mereka semua termasuk Yu tidak berdaya, Kecuali Naoto…

Naoto sudah banyak terluka, Naoto tersisa karena dirinya yang tidak ada kelemahan.

"E-eh, Persona ! Sakuna Hikona !" Naoto Is Burning Up

Sakuna menyerang sakuna 2, terjadi pertarungan antar pedang

_Ting ! Trang ! Krank ! Zhank ! phank ! _

Sakuna Hikona menyambet sakuna 2 dengan pedangnya hingga jatuh jauh…

"A-Akhirnya" Seru Naoto

"Ini belum berakhir Detektif ! Mudoon !" Naoto 2 is burning up

Di depan Naoto ada sebuah lingkaran besar yang berisi tulisan-tulisan. Lingkaran itu kemudian mengecil, SUUUT ! Naoto menutup matanya dengan Tangannya

"Eh ? Masih hidup… Now Sakuna ! Vorpal Blade !" Naoto mengeluarkan skillnya

_Crat ! Crat !_

Sakuna 2 terluka cukup parah, "SEKARANG !" Naoto burning up

Sakuna menusuk sakuna 2… Naoto 2 terjatuh ke tanah, "Eh, Baik sudah selesai permainan kita ! SAMSARA !" Naoto 2 is burning her great skill

Sama seperti Die for Me, Bedanya dia berwarna kuning

"Sial ! SAMSARA…" Keluh Naoto

**Iklan**

Nb: Semua persona yang mereka lawan memiliki 2 kemampuan ! Walaupun dia weak, tapi dia dapat mengendalikan skill itu.

**Y**omotsu Hirasaka

Izanami: Manusia adalah mahkluk hidup yang bodoh, selalu ingin mengenali sesamanya

Yosuke : Eh ?

Izanami : Dan ia ingin mengenal lebihbanyak teman

Yosuke : Eh, Loe Gak Jamoen Banget deh Cin ! Sekarang tuh jamannya EfbE Twittel sama Social Network lainnya ! Nama EfbE Loe siapa sih ? Gue Hack sekalian aja

Izanami : Iye gue tau, nama EfbE gw ? Izanami Chayank Kamoe !

Yosuke : !3$*&!(

Marwan : Maafin Izanami ya?

Cheerleader : Kamseupay ! Kamseupay ! Kamseupay !

Life is The Truth and never be the dream.

Naoto Was Dead 'cause Samsara

But, This is for real ?

Naoto terbaring lemah, Naoto teringat dalam mimpinya saat bersenang-senang dengan temannya.

"Naoto ? Apakah aku ini lemah ?" Tanya Yukiko dalam mimpinya

"Yo, Naoto ! Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Chie

"Naoto-san, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk kasus ini" Yosuke meminta bantuan

"Naoto, kelemahannya adalah kelemahanmu" Rise memberi tahu info

"Kuma-kuma Jangan mati Naoto" Motivasi Teddie SFX : Smile

"Naoto, _Hidup bukanlah tentang dirimu dan orang lain, tetapi hidup adalah kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan orang_" Yu menyemangati

"Na-Naoto, I-I Love You" Jujur Kanji ke Naoto

Naoto terbangun dari tidurnya…

"So ? Masih ingin lagi ?" Tanya Naoto 2

Naoto menutup matanya, " _per-so-na ! Morning Star !"_ Naoto is burning Up

Keluar sinar matahari dari langit langit

"Kuma apa itu?" Tanya Teddie yang terbaring kaku

"Si-siapa yang melakukan itu ?" Tanya Yosuke

"Naoto ! Kau hebat !" Sebuah pujian dari Yu yang lemas

Balik ke Naoto,

"Cahaya apa itu !" Tanya Naoto 2

Cahaya itu semakin besar, sejumlah cahaya turun langsung ke bawah tanah. Cahaya itu meledak

_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR !_

"Naoto, 2 kali kau menyelamatkan kami" Puji Yu yang sudah bertemu dengan naoto dan teman lainnya

Para shadow itu ikut terkena skill naoto yang luar biasa itu…

"Sekarang, mana Mitsuo !" Tanya Yosuke

Dari belakang mereka terdapat suara, "Aku di sini, dan aku sudah sangat siap untuk membunuhmu"

To be continued

Sorry update nya kelamaan. Sibuk #Sok Sibuk


	5. Card 5: Not Done Yet

_**Persona 4: To Hold The Another Truth**_

_**Chapter 5: Not Done Yet**_

**?**

"Aku di sini, dan siap membunuhmu !" Mitsuo muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang, serentak mereka berbalik melihat Mitsuo. "Apa yang kalian perbuat hanya pecuma, karena pada akhirnya kalian lah yang kalah" Lanjut Mitsuo

"Tidak peduli kami kalah yang penting tetap bersama !"Naoto bersemangat

"Mi-mitsuo, tidak ku sangka kau seperti itu" Kata Yukiko

Jawab Mitsuo, "Yu-yukiko …? Tidak ! Aku memang seperti ini, tugasku sekarang adalah membunuh kalian semua ! Bersiaplah !"

"Yu senpai ! Dia akan menyerang !" Rise memberitahu Yu… !

Yosuke melihat kea rah Yu, "Yu !"

"Ya !" Jawab Yu sambil menganggukan kepala

"Kanji !" Panggil Chie

"Baik! Kita akan bekerja sama" Jawabnya

Asap tebal dan angin kencang berwarna merah dan sedikit berlistrik mulai menutup Mitsuo yang ada di depan mereka.

Angin itu berhenti. Mitsuo menghilang bersamaan angin itu.

*Rise burning up !* "Guys ! Hati-hati ! Mitsuo memakai skill yang dapat menghilang dengan cepat!"

"Damn you Mitsuo!" Risih Yosuke

_Tak tak tak_

Suara detak kaki membelai kuping mereka semua. Mitsuo muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka.

"Mr. Marooka is a bad boy ! Iya ! Dia masih kecil !" Hina Mitsuo

"Huh?"

Mitsuo : "Mari lihat apa yang kalian punya !"

Mitsuo berubah dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi…

Mitsuo berubah menjadi sebuah hewan !

"Damn ! itu Beelzebub!" risih Yu dalam hati

Beelzebub a.k.a Mitsuo terbang di langit langit. "Sekarang mari kita mulai pertarungannya!" Katanya

"Take-mikazuchi! Mari kita tunjukan!" Kanji is burning up!

"Baik kanji! Tomoe!" Chie is burning up!

"Yukiko, tolong jaga mereka dari bawah" Kata Yu

"Baik Yu! Ameterasu!" Yukiko is burning up!

Tomoe kemudian terbang ke belakang Beelzebub, sedangkan take-mikazuchoi di depan beel.

"Take-sekarang !"

Take-mikazuchi memutar-mutarkan petirnya lalu melembarnya

_Shuuuung_

Petirnya tertahan, tiba-tiba Tomoe menusuk dari belakang. Beelzebub berbalik arah kemudian mengangkat tongkatnya. Serangan Tomoe kemudian tertahan dinding tak terlihat.

"Hanya itu?" Suara Beelzebub yang serak, "Primal Force!"

Di sekitar tomoe dan take seperti ada cahaya putih yang kemudian meledak dengan dahsyat !

"AH !" Chie terjatuh dan kanji Juga

"Salvation !"

"Kuma kuma kuma kuma sensei ! Ayo kita serang Si Bearzebub!" Teddie is burning up

"Yu ! Susano-o!" Yosuke is burning up

Yu membetulkan kacamatanya, "Ayo Thor !" Yu is burning up!

Kuma melembar nuklirnya ! _DOR!_ Nuklir itu meledak, tapi tidak dapat menghancurkan dinding pertahanan Beelzebub!

"Kuma ? Opo iki ?" Bingung Kuma

"Susano-o! Brave blade !"

Susano-o terbang cepat dari samping Beelzebub, kemudian melepaskan kalungnya ! _Creet !_ Dindingnya terbuka ! Beelzebub sedikit terluka.

"Haha hebat juga" Puji Beelzebub. Kemudian beel terbang mundur dan terbang cepat menuju yosukedari belakang !

"Awas yosuke sempai !" Teriak Rise

"Eh ?" Yosuke berbalik

_Shuuut !_

Debu gelap menampar Beelzebub sehingga terbang jauh.

"Lumayan juga nih deathbone! =D" Seru Yu

"Damn !" Beelzebub terbang, lalu memutarkan badannya dan mengayunkan tongkatnya. Terjadilah angina kencang yang menghembus menutupi mereka.

Tiba-tiba keluar sakuna hikona dari asap yang menutupi mereka semua.

"Sakuna ! Vorpal Blade !"

Sakuna kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya berkali kali. Membuat Beelzebub terluka.

"Sial, kali ini tak akan ku maafkan kalian!" Teriak Mitsuo

Awan yang tadi muncul lagi di sekitar Beelzebub, Beelzebub berubah menjadi Mitsuo biasa. Mitsuo kemudian jatuh.

Buuk !

"Sepertinya Mitsuo jatuh pada tempat yang empuk" Kata chie. "Mungkin itu bantal" Lanjut Kanji

"Hei!" Panggil Rise

"Apa?" Tanya naoto, "aku merasakan ada kekuatan yang hebat!" Lanjut rise

"Apa itu Rise?" Tanya Yukiko

"Entahlah, sepertinya kekuatan ini mendekat. Ada 2 orang, 1 orang adalah Mitsuo." Jawab Rise. "Kalian ! Bersiap !" Perintah Rise

"Kuma kuma, Dingin sekali Kuma"

"Iya, kenapa dingin ?" Ujar yu dalam hatinya

"Senpai, aku juga merasakan sedikit getaran dari bawah tanah" Ujar Rise

_**DOOOOR !**_

Bunyi tembakan terdengar kencang, disambut juga dengan bunyi langkah kaki.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang laki-laki dewasa menggendong seseorang, perlahan orang itu mendekat.

"Senpai, bersiaplah" Saran Rise

Orang itu membawa Mitsuo, iya benar ! Dia adachi ! Langkah Adachi kemudian berhenti

"Adachi !" Yosuke kaget

"Ada apa Yosuke manis?" Tanya Adachi yang wajahnya seperti shadow gajelas

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" Tanya Yu

"Tidak aku hanya berjalan jalan dalam duniaku" Ujarnya

"Hei ! Adachi-san, mengapa kau menggendong si Mitsuo ? Bukankah dia ingin menyerang kami ?" Tanya Kanji

"Jiwa nya tidak kuat untuk menyerang kalian lagi. Dia sudah ku anggap seperti anak sendiri, jadi jangan berani dengan dia" Jawabnya

"Huh ?" Chie menyegir

"Apa yang kalian perbuat pada Mitsuo ? Aku akan membalasnya sekarang juga" Adachi mulai marh, tanah bergoncang

"Senpai ?" Tanya rise

"Hati-hati Yu-kun, Akan terjadi sesuatu" Ujar Yukiko

Adachi mengambil pistolnya dan mengarahkan ke kepalanya, "Manusia hanya mahkluk bodoh, itu sebabnya aku tidak mau jadi manusia !" Dor !

"Senpai ! Akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari tanah !" Ujar Rise, Tanah terus bergoncang

"Selamat menikmati" Ujar Adachi yang kemudian menghilang

"Yu !Lakukan Sesuatu !" Perintah Yosuke

"Mau Lu Apa ! -_-v" Yu Sweatdrop

Suddenly, 3 kelabang berukuran sangat besar besar besar besar besar besar keluar dari tanah ! Tubuh mereka Bersatu

"Yu! Aku takut pada kelabang!" Teriak rise ketakutan sambil memeluk lengan YU

"Yu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang !" Tanya chie

"tunggu" Jawab Yu

Dombs ! ke 3 kelabang itu jatuh dan siap menyerang

"YUUU ! CEPAT !" Ujar Yosuke

Yu melepaskan kacamatanya dan memegangnya. Suasana menjadi hening

Yu memakai kembali kacamatanya, "lari." Dengan tengnya Yu memerintah

Mereka semua lari ketakutan, begitu pula 3 HEwan menjijikan itu(Saya jijik mengetiknya).

"Kuma kuma Kuma, Aku tidak mau makan kelabang lagi !" Ujar teddie yang larinya paling kencang

"Eh ? Sejak kapan kau makan Kelabang?" Tanya Kanji

"Kuma kuma ! Waktu di Junes!"

Semua menatap Yosuke

Yosuke menjawab, "Every day great at your Junes~"

"Ini mana ujungnya ! Tanya Yukiko

"Gak tau!"

"Yu apa yang kita harus lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Naoto

"Stop !" Kata Yu, semuanya stop. "Kita harus melawannya !" Yu berbalik arah

Huuuuuoooo ! (suara hewan itu *lhoo*)

"PERSONA ! Autis ! Eh salah ! ATTIS !" Yu is burning up.

Attis kemudian menyerang dengan Agidyne ke 1 dari 3 hewan itu

TIDAK MEMPAN !

"Tomoe ! BUfudyne !" Chie is burning up

TIDAK MEMPAN

"Susano-o ! Garudyne!" Yosuke is burning up

TIDAK MEMPAN

"Take-mikazuchi ! Ziodyne!" Kanji is burning up

TIDAK MEMPAN

"Sakuna ! Serang !" Naoto is burning up !

Sakuna terbang menusuk hewan itu !

_Sreeet !_

Tidak tergores

"Senpai, hewan itu kuat sekali !" Ujar naoto

Huuuuooooo ! Suara Hewan itu (Lagi-lagi)

3 hewan itu mengayunkan kepalanya ke arah investigation team dari samping.

_Dar !_

Semuanya kena serangan itu, membuat mereka terluka

To

Be

Continued


	6. Card 6: The Mistake of Namatame

"**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, segala serangan dihentikannya. Mungkinkah tak ada jalan keluar?" Yu risih dalam hatinya**

"**Masih ada harapan bung Narukami, lihat mereka melawan monster itu membuat ku semangat. Jangan terbawa pikiran." Yosuke menyemangati**

"**Yosuke… aku tahu kau sahabat terbaikku. Ayo, kita selesaikan kelabang berkepala 3 itu bersama!"**

"**Dengan senang hati Yu. _SUSANO-O!_ Magarudyne!"**

"**_KOHRYU!_"**

Kohryu melilitkan badannya ke kelabang itu, lalu susano-o membuat putaran angin di sekitar kelabang itu. Kelabang itu marah, ia membantingkan badannya…

"**Yukiko, cepat tembakan peluru api!"**

"**Siap laksanakan"**

Ameterasu menembakan peluru api tepat pada mata 3 kelabang itu, kemudian sakuna hikona, tomoe dan take-mikazuchi memukul 3 kelabang itu sehingga terpental ke jurang… Dari atas kamui menembakan peluru nuklirnya tepat ke kelabang itu yang kemudian jatuh bersama ke jurang…

**Kadabums!**

**PERSONA 4: TO HOLD THE ANOTHER TRUTH**

"Kerja bagus Teddie!" Puji Rise

"Kumakuma itu kan karena kelang itu yang malu sama akuuu~"

"Tapi kerjamu memang baguss" Puji Rise lagi

"Tidak! Kita adalah team. Jika 1 mempunya pekerjaan yang bagus, maka semuanya juga." Yu menyelak

Yukiko tersenyum manis, "Kau betul Yu"

"Senpai!"

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan Yu senpai? Igor sepertinya tidak ada di velvet room seperti yang kalian lihat dan Mitsuo… Mitsuo sudah bersama Adachi. Sepertinya ada yang janggal…" Naoto berkata

Yosuke menyelak pembicaraan Naoto, "Apa mungkin Igor di bunuh oleh Adachi? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin"

"Ya, ada suatu ke janggalan. Tapi, ini semua tidak bisa di pikirkan" Lanjut Chie

"Hmm… Kita harus terus berpikir. Sepertinya, Adachi merencanakan sesuatu di dunia kita. Mungkin ia akan menyebarkan asap beracun itu lagi." Kata Rise

"Hanya ada satu cara. Sayangnya cara itu sudah tidak bisa di pakai" Usul Yu

"Apa itu?"

"Margareth. Sayangnya ia telah hilang menjadi kupu-kupu. Sepertinya aku tau suatu hal tentang kupu-kupu biru yang menngantikan tubuh Margareth." Jawab Yu

"Maaf Yu" Chie meminta maaf.

"Tak apa, Mungkin waktunya memang kurang tepat." Jawab Yu

"Sekarang kita kesulitan mencari informasi, kita harus meminta tolong seseorang" Lanjut Rise

"Orang Itu pastinya"

Lanjut YU, "**Namatame"**

**CHAPTER 6: THE MISTAKE OF NAMATAME'S DECISION **

**Inaba Hospital. August, 3 2012**

Pintu kamar Namatame di jaga oleh 2 orang polisi berpistol dan sepertinya mereka anggota S.W.A.T

"Sepertinya kamar Namatame di jaga ketat. Kita harus cari jalan lain." Kata Naoto

Narukami memberi pendapat, "Bukan, ada yang terjadi di kamar Namatame. S.W.A.T Berjaga di depan kamar Namatame, bukankah itu aneh? Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi"

"Tapi Yu, Walaupun kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Kamu harus masuk dahulu" Usul Yosuke

"Naiklah maafkan aku, Tapi 1 pertanyaan lagi. Jika kalian berhasil membuang polisi itu, apakah masih ada polisi di dalam?

"Sepertinya, tidak" Jawab Kanji

"Baik ayo kita susun rencananya" Ujar Naoto

Mereka berkumpul dan berdiskusi di kantin rumah sakit,

DRAMA Pun DI MuLaI

Rumah sakit sedang sakit

Naoto, Yukiko Dan Rise berjalan di Kantin. Beberapa saat Yosuke dan Kanji datang.

Sementara Yu bersembunyi dekat kamar Namatame dan Chie bersiap memukuli S.W.A.T Di kantin bersama Rise. Dan Teddie… Dia … Ngegombalin Petugas kantin.

"Kalo di ibaratkan kamu itu sama kayak Jam" Kata Teddie ke Petugas perempuan

"Lho kenapa emangnya" Jawab petugas

"Soalnya kamu berputar-putar di hatikuu…"

**#Plak**

"Boleh pinjem tangannya gak?"

"Buat apa? NIh!" Sambil kasih tangannya Ke Teddie

"Cuma mau liat anak kita nanti berapa…"

**#Plak Plak**

"Kamu tau gak moto nya pedagang?" Tanya Teddie

"Kalo ga salah sih 'Ada uang ada barang'"

"Kalo gitu kamu tau gak motonya aku"

"Emangnya apa"

" 'Ada kamu ada cinta'"

**#Plak Plak plak**

"Main layang-layang

Ada ikan hiu

Sayang…

I love you…."

**#plak plak plak plak plak plak plak plak**

Udahan lah menggombalnya, balik ke drama…

"Cepat berikan uang itu padaku!" Teriak Kanji

"U-uang apa? Aku tidak punya sepeser pun. Orang tuaku sedang di rawat di rumah sakit ini" Jawab Yukiko

"Betul, kami bertiga tidak punya apa apa yang dapat kami berikan" Lanjut Rise

Kemudian Yosuke melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Aku melihat wanita bertopi biru itu mengeluarkan uang sekitar 30.000Yen. Sudah! Cepat berikan uang itu"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan uang 30.000Yen masuk kantong" Bisik Kanji pelan

"Na-naoto?" Yukiko menunjukan ke kawatirannya

"A-aku terpaksa membaqa uang itu. Itu untuk mengobati orang tuaku yang sedang sakit. Jika kalian mau ambil, AMBILAH NYAWAKU TERLEBIH DAHULU" Jawab Naoto sambil membanting meja.

Kanji menaikan kakinya ke atas meja, "Jadi? Kau berani melawan hah?"

"Ya, bunuhlah aku kanji…"

Hening…

"Ups, sorry. Ya bunuhlah Aku dahulu!"

"Apa yang terjadi Teddie? Sepertinya mengkwatirkan" Tanya petugas

"Jangan diperhatikan, lebih baik kau ambilkan ku minum"

Kanji mengeluarkan pisau mainan dari kantungnya…

"Kau mau berurusan dengan ini, Huh?" Tanya kanji

"" Teriak ketiga perempuan itu

Spontan 2 S.W.A.T yang menjaga datang ke kantin, segera Yu mencari kesempatan untuk masuk ke kamar Namatame. Setelah 2 orang itu sampai, Chie membuat mereka pingsan

SFX: Plak plak duk pok buk kadaboms dddddrrrrrrrrr aa ii uu ee e snoakedokdomdiviasdfghjklk

Krek… Suara pintu Namatame yang di buka Yu sendirian. Kamar Namatame berantakan dan kamar itu gelap. Tv bertempat seperti biasa, hanya saja tv itu tergores sedikit pada bagian bawah layar. Lebih tepatnya kamar ini seperti kamar Horor. Kemudian Yu mencari keberadaan Namatame. Gotcha, Namatame sedang terbaring kaku di lantai memakai dress biru rumah sakit. Apakah ia mati?

Yu mengecek pernafasannya, ternyata ia belum mati. Beberapa saat matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap Yu.

"Naru-narukami… Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Namatame

"A-aku ingin menemuimu untuk menanyakan suatu hal yang sangat penting"

"Berhentilah mencari kebenaran, karena kebenaran tak ada di pihakmu nak."  
"Aku tahu kebenaran tidak ada di pihakku, Tapi aku tetap akan mengejarnya sampai suatu saat kebenaranlah yang ada padaku"

"Ba-baiklah aku kalah. Cepat pertanyaanmu"

"Apakah ada orang yang datang ke sini? Maksudku orang yang kau tidak kenal"

"Ya"

"Coba ceritakan apasaja yang terjadi saat itu"

"Saat itu 12 Juni, Malam hari. Seorang Laki-laki datang menemuiku. Ia memiliki hidung panjang dan sangat tua. 'Malam telah tiba, aku akan bawamu pergi' Katanya. Aku ketakutan kemudian aku berkata 'APA YANG KAU MAU?' dan mendadak aku di bawa ke sebuah mobil… orang tua itu berbica panjang lebar, aku hanya memperhatikan perempuan sampingnya itu. Tiba-tiba, suara tembakkan mengagetkan kami. Kemudian kami keluar dan melihat Adachi, ya aku tahu dia. Tiba-tiba saja dia bertanya padaku 'kehebatan atau kemasyuran?' Lalu aku menjawab kemasyuran. Dia langsung menembak orang tua itu, perempuan tadi kabur. Dan aku di bawa ke sebuah castle dan duduk layaknya seorang raja… dan dan … aku tak ingat lagi"

"KAMI DALAM BAHAYA! CEPAT BERI TAHU KAMI DI MANA KASTIL TERSEBUT!"

Kreeeek! Bunyi pintu Namatame terbuka lagi, anggota Investigasi team datang.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."Kata Yu

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Igor benaran terbunuh. Kita hanya punya sedikit waktu lagi untuk memakai persona kita!" Jawab Yu

"Lalu apa yang kita harus lakukan?" Tanya Yosuke

"Bawa Namatame ke dunia tv, lalu habiskan Adachi dan Mitsuo!"

To **Be C**o**n**t**i**n**u**e**d…**


	7. Card 7: Fame

"Bawa Namatame bersama kita, dia sangat kita butuhkan. Sekarang kita harus bergerak cepat, karena batas waktu kita." Kata Yu

"Ada kabar buruk Yu, aku baru dapat telepon dari ayahku. Junes sudah tutup. Jika kita menyeludup masuk itu akan percuma karena waktu kita yang terbatas. Yu, sebenarnya mengapa waktu kita terbatas?" Yosuke meneruskan pembicaraan.

Jawab Yu, "Hmm… Bukankah Igor sudah mati? Dengan begitu kita tidak dapat menggunakan persona yang kita punya lagi, karena dia yang mengendalikannya. Dan soal tv kita tak punya cara lain…" Menatap ke tv yang berada di ruangannya Namatame

"Apa kau tidak salah soal persona itu? Aku tidak yakin semua persona yang kita miliki di kendalikan secara tidak langsung oleh Igor." Tanya Yukiko

"Jika memang benar semua persona yang kita miliki di kendalikan secara tidak langsung oleh Igor berarti sekarang kita sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan persona kita" Lanjut Chie

"Namatame! Apakah kau berbohong soal Igor mati ditembak oleh Adachi? " Tanya Naoto

"I-Iya, Aku tidak berbohong! Saat itu aku melohatnya sendiri!"

"Ada yang janggal. Yu, apakah Igor juga manusia seperti kita? Aku tak pernah melihat Igor Sebelumnya." Tanya Naoto

"A-A… Sebenarnya dia bukan manusia biasa seperti kita."

"Senpai! Apa yang kau tutupi!" Tanya Kanji

"Tidak ada, Igor mati dan itu pun terjadi pada Margaret. Dan-dan sebenarnya, kekuatanku di dapatkan dari izanami. Ta-tapi, aku masih bingung mengapa ku bisa mengendalikan persona-persona ini." Jawabnya

"Lalu apakah peranan Igor dan Margaret di persona kita dan mengapa jika Igor Mati kita tidak dapat mengendalikan persona?" Tanya Rise

"AKU TAK TAHU! INI SEMUA MEMUSINGKANKU!" Jawabnya

"KAU YANG MEMULAI INI YU!" Yosuke mengangkat Yu dan menyandarkannya ke tembok

"YOSUKE!"

"PIKIRKAN SENDIRI! INI SEPERTI CERITA TANPA KEBENARAN YANG PASTI! TAK ADA JALAN KELUAR!" Yu memukul kembali Yosuke.

"AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI, BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU TAK TAHU APA YANG TERJADI PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

"PIKIRKAN JIKA KAU YANG MENJADI DIRIKU! TAK PUNYA OTAKKAH KAU?!"

Untuk beberapa saat terjadi adu pukul antara Yu dengan Yosuke di kamar rumah sakit itu.

Buuk… Tubuh Yu terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja Yukiko memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yu, tenanglah… aku tak bisa melihatmu terluka lebih lagi. Pertarungan antara sahabat itu sia sia. Bukankah kau yang bilang bahwa 'Ikatan dengan orang lain merupakan kekuatan yang sebenarnya'? Jadi tolonglah hentikan ini. Dan kita mulai dari awal lagi." Yukiko menasehati yu sambil di lumuri air mata.

Hening…..

**PERSONA 4: TO HOLD THE ANOTHER TRUTH**

**PERSONA 4: TO HOLD THE ANOTHER TRUTH**

"Maafkan a-aku Yu, aku terlalu keras kepala."

"Maafkan aku juga"

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tak punya waktu lagi"

Semuana melihat ke tv Namatame

"Apakah ini aman?" Tanya Teddie

"Tak ada yang tahu kita akan jatuh di mana" Jawab Rise

Lanjut Yu, "Satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam tv. Jangan lupa untuk membawa Namatame

Mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke dunia tv.

Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut 

Tempat ini tak asing lagi, mereka jatuh di Top Of Heaven.

"Untunglah tempat ini, bukan tempat lain" Chie

"Rise! Cepat analisis di mana Adachi dan Mitsuo!" Seru Yosuke

'Kanzeo!... Sial! Kemampuan Kanzeo mulai berkurang, apakah ini beneran?"

"Kita akan lakukan semampu kita untuk melengkapkan puzzle yang hilang" Jawab Yu

"Bagus! Aku menemukannya!"

"Katakan dimana si Bearstard itu" Kata Teddie

"Tak jauh dari sini, … hmmm, mungkin ini salah satu tempat yang kita kenal. Dan dan ini … berhubungan denganmu…. Yukiko" Jawab Rise sambil menatap Yukiko.

'Sama yang seperti namatame katakan. Kemasyhuran."

**CHAPTER 7: FAME**

**CHAPTER 7: FAME**

Tuing tuing tuing Bunyi sepatu Teddie

"Yu, akankah semua akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yukiko saat memagang tangan Yu, dia sangat ketakutan.

"Tak tak akan ada yang akan menyakitimu Yukiko, Ada aku di sini…. Dan tentunya kau punya banyak teman yang siap berjuang untukmu"

"Terima kasih Yu… A-aku sangat senang punya *pip* Sepertimu" Author nyolot

**Top of Yukiko's Castle**

Tuing tuing tuing Bunyi sepatu Teddie

Plok plok plok plok, "Ternyata kalian masih sanggup berjuang untuk menemukan potongan kebenaranmu yang kucuri. Tapi, ku beri tahu saja… Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan kebenaran itu lagi. Betulkan… Anakku?"

"Ya, ayah"

"Mitsuo setres nyan" Kata Teddie

"I-Impossible, Tak mungkin." Naoto ketakutan

"Ada apa Naoto?" Tanya Rise

"Itu bukan Mitsuo yang sebenarnya, dirinya di kendalikan oleh seseorang! Tapi bukan Adachi."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya chie

"Ada orang ketiga di antara mereka"

"Mitsuo, Tolong atasi semua ini ya? Ayah mau mengurusi hal yang lebih penting daripada para sampah ini"

"Baik yah."

"Bye"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI!"

Awan merah kehitaman muncul dari sekitar ruangan

"Mari ku bawa kalian ke arenaku"

Sekitar ruangan berubah menjadi daerah padang yang kering dan gelap seperti mau badai. Angin bertiup kencang.

"Valley of Death. Welcome, Please insert your name in… A NEW CONTRACT!"

"Aku pikir Mitsuo sudah gila. ASLI!" Seru Teddie

"Tutup mulutmu Ted, Mitsuo mulai berubah" Kata rise

"Tercampakkan, terbuang, putus harapan. 3 pengertian yang menyakitkan. Itu ada padaku. Sekarang terimalah balasanku"

"EH!"

Sebuah tangan muncul dari permukaan tanah dan menarik kaki mereka.

"Rise! Analisis mereka"

"Kanzeon! Sial pengelihatan Kanzeon kabur. Dan dan ini membuat persona kita melemah"

"Izanagi!" Yu in Charge

Izanagi memotong tangan itu 'SLASH!'

"Ameterasu! Burn Them!" Yukiko in Charge

Tangan-tangan itu semua terbakar. Tiba-tiba tangan besar dating mengarah dari atas!

Sruuuuuuuuut, CLASH! Tangan itu hancur

"Kerja bagus Chie"

"Jangan menggodaku, ini kemampuan Gongen"

"Sakuna-Hikona! Serang Mitsuo!" Naoto in Charge

"Hehehe!" Nyengir(?) Mitsuo

Embun gelap menutupi mitsuo dan kemudian meledak di hadapan Sakuna

JEDUAR

"Argh!"

"Naoto! Enyahlah kau MITSUO! Takeshi-Mikazuchi!" Kanji in Charge

Plak! Mitsuo terhajar dan terpental jauh

"Too, easy"

Lingkaran besar mengelilingi mereka.

"Sial! Ini? Die for me!" ujar Yu

"Bukan bodoh!, Summon to Yomi!" Kasar Mitsuo

"Salah 1 skill andalan izanami" Kata Yosuke

"Tenang, tak perlu takut"

Supppppp!

"Bodoh, summon to yomi hanya berdampak pada orang yang tidak dalam kesehatannya" Kata Kanji

"Kamui! Bomb Nuklir in charge!" Teddie in Charge

"Throw!"

Kadabumbs

"Yosuke!" Teriak Yu

"Baik! Garudyne!"

"Izanagi, Terbang lampaui Mitsuo"

Mitsuo terangkat tinggi, kemudian di sambit dengan rantai Susano-o dan ditusuk dari atas oleh izanagi

"Sadis" Kata Kevin(?) nama Author

"Siapa pikir aku sudah kalah?" Bodoh! Kau takkan menang melawan ku! World End part 2!"

"Bearsama sama kta katakan….. MITSUO GILA!"

Tanah tanah di sekitar mereka mulai terbelah belah. Awan memerah.

"Yukiko!" Yu berteriak, Yukiko jatuh ke dalam jurang. "Sial! SETH! Tangkap Yukiko!"

Seth menangkap Yukiko dan meletakannya di samping Yu

"Te-terima kasih Yu"

"Takkan ada yang terluka. Ingat"

"Cukup main main. Sakuna Hikona!"

Mitsuo kembali terpental lagi

"Take! Jurus baru kita, THUNDER REIGN"

Jadebumbumbumbumbumbumbum

Bomb Nuklir kembali menyelimuti

Jadebambambambambambambambam 

Sruuuuut bumb! Izanagi mengeluarkan tenaga aslinya ….

Mereka kembali ke Castle. Mitsuo terletak di depan mereka.

"Nice Finish"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 8: POWER, STRENGTH AND MIGHTY**

**PERSONA 4: TO HOLD THE ANOTHER TRUTH**

Nb: Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi

Aku tenggelam dalam lautan kuka dalam

Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang

Aku tanpamuj butiran debu

Halo halo halo, lama gk update yah…

Iya

Okedeh, tuh ud saya buat lgi kn? Makasih ud baca smpe chap ini ya.

Oh ya. New ava lho XD X D XD X D XLS:LS:KDMN:KMD:LMS:LMS"L:MO:LDMKDPO

*cape*

Kita ketemu lagi ya

Di sana gunung di sini gunung

Di tengah tengahnya ada buaya

Yu bingung semuanya bingung

Ga apa apa

Tetap tunggu chap selanjutnya hanya di!

**PERSONA 4: TO HOLD THE ANOTHER TRUTH**


End file.
